A Glimpse of You
by Kazie Solo
Summary: Another fanfiction challenge entry Gohan takes fouryearold Goten to the park to play, and there, the latter finds out about angels... and his father, Goku. Very short, but sweet. Please R&R!


**A Glimpse of You  
**DBZAHQ September Fanfiction Challenge Entry  
_by Kaz Valkyrie_

_Author's Note: _I did this on a mad rush, without a serious plot and with only half an hour to write. So please bear with this one. I wanted to write something longer, more intricate, and perhaps tear-jerking, but I couldn't find the right inspiration to do so. Anyway... please review! And if you like this fic, would you please be so kind to go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dbzahq and vote for this? The voting is still ongoing for the September challenge, you see.

Arigatou!

_-==Dedicated to Baka-chan==-_

"That's it, Goten. Just push it slowly and let it roll on the ground," 14-year-old Gohan instructed as he squatted across his younger brother, who was holding a golden-colored ball in his tiny hands. "Come on, squirt, you can do it! Just push, push, push..."

The demi-saiyajin pushed the ball with as much force as he could muster, and the effort he exerted sent the ball flying towards his older brother's direction. However, as there is an opposite and equal reaction to every action, the force of the ball sent Goten backwards and towards the ground. At that, the four-year-old giggled uncontrollably.

Gohan was confident that he would be able to catch the ball, but to his surprise, the ball was faster than he expected. He missed by a split-second, and that split-second caused the ball to hit him right in the face, sending him down on the ground as well.

No wonder Goten was laughing.

"Wow, squirt! I never knew you were _that_ strong!" the older demi-saiyajin blurted out as he got up and rubbed his nose, which throbbed in pain at the impact. "If Otousan was here, I'm sure he'll be very proud of you, as proud as Okaasan and I are."

_If only he was here... If only I finished Cell when I had the chance... he would have been here to be with us... and Goten_, Gohan thought sadly, his expression shifting from joyous to miserable as painful memories returned to haunt him even in broad daylight.

The other looked up at his older brother with innocent, uncomprehending eyes upon sensing the sudden change in Gohan's features, and then, he felt his own emotion change as well. "Oniichan...?" he began rather hesitantly, and then, when Gohan's eyes were upon him, he asked, "Where's Otousan?"

"He's in heaven, Goten."

Goten nodded in understanding, and that was when he stood up with the sunshine-bright smile back on his features. "Let's play, Oniichan!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly pointing at the ball that lay unnoticed by the older demi-saiyajin's side.

Pushing his sad thoughts away, Gohan forced a smile as he took the ball and looked at his little brother. However, what he saw made his heart wrench in pain. Goten's hyperactive and always carefree nature, the constant smile on his face, and the energetic twinkle in his eyes never failed to remind Gohan of the father they lost because of his carelessness. The pain doubled as the older boy stared at the younger's features --- he looked exactly like their deceased father, only younger.

"Oniichan?"

A wry smile escaped Gohan's lips as he snapped back to reality. "Okay, Goten, here I come!" he exclaimed as enthusiastically as possible as he held the golden ball firmly in his hands. "Catch!"

At that, he threw the ball towards the little boy's direction, but his thoughts that were somewhere else caused him to throw it harder than usual. The ball went rolling away, way behind the demi-saiyajin, and at that development, Gohan immediately bolted up to get it himself. However, his younger brother stopped him and insisted that he would get it himself.

After a concerned, "Take care and come back as soon as you get it!" from his older brother, little Goten set off to retrieve his toy, which rolled and came to a stop at the far end of the park---

---right at someone's feet.

The stranger knelt down, picked up the ball with his hands and handed it to the demi-saiyajin with a smile. Goten, on the other hand, stared up at the man and gave him a smile as well. "Thank you, sir," the little boy said, politely bowing as a sign of his gratitude.

The man ruffled the boy's dark, spiky hair and looked at him with pride painted on his features. "You're welcome, little one," he blurted out. "Such a strong child at such a young age. I'm proud of you. Very proud of you."

The comment made Goten flush noticeably --- his face turned red and his ears turned pink --- and the man laughed at that, his own ebony orbs dancing with happiness and glee. "I'm glad that they gave me the chance to see you again, even just a glimpse of you. Take care of yourself, and your everyone else you hold dear --- and never forget that I love you very much, wherever I may be."

_Never forget that... my son._

Goku, with a contented smile upon his calm yet happiness-filled features, then turned around to leave, knowing that it was time for him to go. Upon doing so, however, the little boy gasped.

"Goten, there you are! What took you so long?!" Gohan asked, hugging his little brother who came running into his arms. "You made Oniichan so worried! What happened here anyway?" he further inquired, looking around the area Goten had been standing in for quite sometime now. There was nothing unusual in the place they were in, except that it was the only desolate part of the wide park.

Goten looked up at his older brother. "Oniichan, angels have wings, right?"

The older demi-saiyajin was a bit surprised at Goten's sudden question, but he only smiled. "Yes, Goten. Angels have wings, and they have halos too --- you know, those round golden rings floating above their heads, as we've seen on TV. Why do you ask?"

"And they live in heaven, right?"

Again, Gohan nodded, although he was still confused where his little brother was getting at. "Yes, Goten, angels live in heaven. Why so interested about angels all of a sudden? Did you see one or something with wings?"

He nodded innocently, smiling widely and handing the golden ball in his hands to his older brother. "The angel gave me back my ball. He told me to take care of myself, and you, and Okaasan. He also told me that he was proud of me, and that he loves me very much!"

Gohan dropped the ball, his eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at his four-year-old brother, who looked up at him with his innocent raven eyes and asked, "Oniichan, Otousan's an angel, right?"


End file.
